


A Christmas to Cherish

by GayLittleLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, sssfe2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLittleLuthor/pseuds/GayLittleLuthor
Summary: When Lena Luthor is invited to the Danvers' Christmas feelings spill, just in time for the holidays





	A Christmas to Cherish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drfitzmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy, sorry if there are any spelling errors or it seems choppy, haven't written in a while! Happy Holidays!

          Lena smiled at her phone, it was 6:30 pm and CatCo’s Holiday party had been going on for the last hour. During the holidays she usually wasn’t so happy and “jolly”, as Kara liked to call it, but this year was different, she had Kara. Kara always lightened her mood when she was around.

Lena nervously took a sip of her red wine, normally she wouldn’t have dared to drink in front of her CatCo employees, but she had to calm down her nerves. Kara was never late for parties, but this time she was. Thoughts began to race in Lena’s mind, ‘ _what if she got into an accident, what if her mother kidnapped her, what if-’_ Lena turned her head to the sound of the elevator doors opening, and watched as a tower of presents walked out.

“Golly! Sorry I’m late guys!” Lena new that voice anywhere... _Kara._

Jumping from behind the tower of gifts, Lena softly chuckled at the outfit Kara was wearing. A bright blue sweater that read ‘ _Sno-place Like Home for the Holidays_ ’ and featured a family of snowmen, red tights with snowflakes, and a Santa Hat with reindeer antlers. If there was any holiday Kara enjoyed most it was Christmas.

Kara began to individually hand out gifts to the surrounding people. She had spent the whole year saving up for this night so she could buy everyone a gift. She had wanted to bring Christmas cheer to the whole office, and this time she got to spend it with the one she loved...her best friend Lena. She continued passing out the gifts and nearly dropped the present she was handing out when she caught a glimpse of Lena talking to Winn. Lena was wearing a tight fitting blue dress that sparkled against the Christmas lights, and her hair was down and curled.

“ Whoa their Kara!” James said, catching the gift from Kara’s hands, “Thanks for the gift! You good?”

Kara pushed up her glasses and glanced over at Lena while nervously laughing in hopes she didn't see her clumsiness, “Yea..yea, I’m fine-doing swell...”

James looked over to where Kara was looking, “She’s been nervously looking at her phone for the past hour, go shes been waiting for you.” All the gifts she had left were for Winn and Lena so she had to go over there anyways.

“Merry Christmas!” she yelled, almost a little too loudly, and handed Winn his gift.

“Kara, you made it!” Winn opened the present revealing a Death Star Christmas sweater. “Kara this is awesome! Thank you!” he immediately put it on and gave Kara hug. “I’m gonna go show this off now!” Winn excitedly walked away leaving Lena and Kara next to the Christmas Tree in the corner.

“You look very festive Kara,” Lena said trying to hold in a laugh at Kara’s holiday outfit.

“You look..uh wow..here” Kara handed Lena a gift, she had waited to give Lena her present all month, she couldn’t wait to see what Lena thought of it.

“Kara you didn’t have to..really..I feel bad that I don’t have a gift for you..” taking the gift and slowly opening it.

“It’s no biggie, your presence is a gift enough!” blushing as she didn’t mean for it to come out so flirtatious. Kara excitedly watched Lena open her gift. She really hoped she would like it.

Lena held up the sweater, it was a blue sweater matching the one Kara was wearing except this one had reindeer instead of snowmen. Lena let out a burst of laughter, “Kara this is beautiful thank you!” She wrapped Kara in a hug, _she smells like peppermints and cinnamon,_ she said to herself.

“You do? I mean if you don’t I’d understand, I think I have the receipt at my apartment-”

“Kara I love it! Thank you.” She smiled, she had never been given a Christmas sweater before, she’d cherish the gift for as long as she lived. Kara and Lena spent the rest of the night side by side, laughing and enjoying eachothers company as well as the other guests around them.

It was nearing midnight when almost everyone was gone. Winn, James, Kara, and Lena had all stayed to clean up the mess. Winn and James left with Christmas goodbyes and Lena and Kara were the only ones left in the empty office building.

            Kara and Lena slowly walked towards the elevator, “Thank you again for the sweater, it's lovely. I've never had a holiday sweater before.”

            “You haven’t? What do you get when you’d go to Christmas parties?”

            “That’s the thing, this was really my first Christmas gathering, besides the formal ones at the Luthor household when I was a child…” Lena and Kara stepped inside the elevator.

            “Really?! What do you normally do during the holidays then?” pressing the ground floor elevator button.

            “Usually I’m at LCorp in my office working..Lots of fun times there” she sarcastically jokes, bumping against Kara’s arm.

            “Well-umm..Would you like to join me for Christmas? Alex and I drive down to my mother’s house in Midvale, but this time her and Maggie are driving together. I mean if you’d like to..” Kara nervously pushed up her glasses, thats one thing Lena loved about her, whenever she’d get nervously shed push up her glasses.

            “I’d love to Kara.” she smiled, she was going to spending Christmas with Kara…

            “Really?!” Kara enveloped her in a hug and slightly lifted her off the ground, “Oh I’m so excited! I was planning on leaving mid-morning tomorrow, is that too early? I’m sorry I didn’t ask sooner..”

            “Kara that sounds great, I had nothing planned anyways..” _that was a lie_ she had _business call she was going to make, but Kara was worth it…_

The Elevators opened and they walked to the front doors, “Then I’ll see you tomorrow morning then!” Kara squealed nearly flying into the air.

Snickering at Kara’s excitement she bid Kara a goodnight and walked home seeing that it was too late to call her driver. She texted her assistant to cancel her meetings for that weekend, and now all she had to worry about was her nerves spending Christmas with Kara and gifts. Oh the _gifts,_ she didn’t know what to get, what did her mother like, what about Alex, or her girlfriend, but what mattered most was Kara. What would she get Kara. She knew she had to give her something that showed her how much she meant to her. Lena couldn’t tell her, but she loved her more than “just friends”, she didn’t want to hurt their friendship so she tried to keep it hidden, although some flirting managed to spill out here and there. When Lena arrived home, she couldn’t stop smiling, she was going to spend Christmas with the one she _loved,_ even if it meant keeping that secret from her….

 

It was Saturday morning and Kara couldn’t have been any happier, she had finally gotten the guts to invite Lena to Christmas! Once she knew her mother and sister would be awake she sent them a text:

** Kara: **

**Can’t wait to be back home for Christmas! This time I won’t forget to bring the chocolate cake! Is it alright if I bring a Lena along, she didn’t have any plans for Christmas**

** Sister: **

**I was beginning to worry that I’d have to ask her for you! Mom already knows…**

** Eliza: **

**Can’t wait to see both of you, and to finally meet Lena in person after everything i've been told!**

 

            Kara nearly broke her phone in excitement, she had already told Eliza about Lena and was excited for them to finally meet! All she had to do was pack and pick up Lena and 10 am!

~~~~~~~~

It was 8 am when Lena had finally gotten out of bed, she had slept through her alarms. Quickly jumping out of bed, she rushed to pack and get ready. She had to figure out what gifts to get before Kara arrived to pick her up. Once she was packed and ready to go she sat down at her computer and began to shop, she hated online shopping but with under 2 hours it was her only choice. There was a knock at her door just as she had finished buying the gifts. Expecting Kara, she walked over to the door.

                        “Merry Christmas Eve!” Kara said handing Lena a cup of hot chocolate “Its my special recipe! Are you all ready to go?”

                        Taking a sip of the delicious hot chocolate, and grabbing her bag, Kara and Lena walked out front where an vintage convertible was parked, “This is quite a beautiful car Kara, I didn’t know you had a vintage car like this!”

                        Kara laughed, “Oh its not mine, a friend let me borrow it for the weekend!” Kara took Lena’s bag and placed in the trunk. Putting the cover up on the car, they headed towards Midvale. Kara sang Christmas carols the whole way there, while Lena listened to her voice. _Her singing voice is as beautiful as she is_ , Lena caught her self staring at Kara while she sung. They stopped for lunch at a small diner just outside of Midvale, where Kara order a giant chocolate cake, making sure she didn’t forget it before they set off again. They arrived just as the sun was setting over the horizon, and Eliza was there to great them.

                        “You made it just in time for dinner,” Eliza reached out to engulf Lena in a hug, her hugs were as warm and inviting as Kara’s, and she couldn’t help but melt from the kindness, “Come on in, Alex and Mags have been her for a couple hours now, I’ll take that chocolate cake and put it away for later.” Eliza led Lena and Kara inside where Alex and Maggie greeted them both. Sitting down at the table they all began to eat, sharing laughs and stories as the night went on. It was hours later when they had finished dessert that there was any mention of sleep.

            “Well I’m going to retire for the night, you girls don't stay up to late.” Eliza hugged each one of them planting a kiss atop their heads, and walking away. Lena had never experienced this type of familial love before, and she never knew how happy it made her feel. Seeing Alex and Kara laugh and tell childhood stories made her remember christmas’ when she was a child with Lex. It was never as joyous as this get together but her brother always tried to give a little bit of the magic of christmas.

Lena was interrupted by a screeching chair, “Well we’re going to bed, night little Danvers and Luthor..” Maggie said with a yawn, and with that Maggie and Alex had walked away. Kara and Lena had been left alone once again and Lena felt her nerves pick up.

“I guess it's time to retire myself, where do I-” Lena looked around at the couch filled with christmas gifts and decorations.

“About that...Well umm we have to share my old bed..” Kara shyly said, and Lena’s heart skipped a beat, _share a bed…_ Normally it wouldn’t be a big deal two friends sleeping next to each other but over the past months both of their feelings towards each other had grown…

 _Play it cool Lena, you two are just friends nothing else,_ “Oh..alright” she squeaked, she was trying to hide her nerves but she was too tired to hide them.

“I'll grab our bags.” Kara said nervously. Lena followed Kara up the stairs, both of them could tell that one another was nervous. They both got ready for bed and stood in the small room nervously fidgeting, “I can uhm sleep on the recliner if you’d feel more comfortable Le-” Kara was interrupted by Lena’s warm lips, she froze and Lena pulled back from the kiss.

“I’m sorry, the nerves.. I had been meaning to tell you but I-” Kara leaned forward kissing Lena , and softly tangling her hands in Lena’s hair as Lena melted into the kiss. Resting their foreheads together and breathing softly Kara muttered, “ Me to..” Lena kissed Kara again this time with more passion and heat, as Kara began to unbutton her pajama shirt…

 

Wrapped in each others arms, Kara and Lena awoke to the smell of cinnamon and peppermint. Walking down the stairs they were greeted by Eliza and Maggie eating French Toast.

                        “So I see you got your Christmas gift a little early Kar” Maggie chuckled sitting down next to Alex and placing a kiss on her cheek.

                        “What do you mean by that-” Kara looked down at what she was wearing, _Lena’s clothes_ , “oh..” she blushed looking over at Lena her pajamas. After grabbing breakfast they all sat down and ate, Kara and Lena shot each other blushing glances all the while Alex and Maggie laughed and chuckled. Once breakfast was over, they all sat around the fireplace. Lena had managed to have the presents delivered early in the morning, and passed them out. Handing Kara’s gift last she anxiously awaited Kara reaction. Kara opened her gift to reveal, a diamond necklace

                        “Lena..it's-beautiful thank you..” Kara stumbling on her words she looked up at Lena. Once the presents were over they sat and watched Christmas movies.

Lena and Kara had walked into the kitchen to get more hot chocolate when they heard a cough behind them. They turned around to see Alex looking at something hanging from the ceiling. Looking up and seeing Mistletoe, they blushed and looked away neither of them knowing exactly what to do, until Lena felt the warmth of Kara’s lips against her own.

“Merry Christmas Lena”

“Merry Christmas Kara”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Realized it didn't upload all of the story. But now its finished! Hope you like the actual ending!


End file.
